


Hands Off, Hatter!

by ankhesenpaaten



Series: Alice and Tarrant [6]
Category: Alice in Wonderland 2010
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhesenpaaten/pseuds/ankhesenpaaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is still adjusting to her new world and falls ill.  The Queen's doctor doesn't trust Tarrant to care for her properly.  How will he do?   Rated K+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off, Hatter!

Alice is still adjusting to her new world and falls ill. The Queen's doctor doesn't trust Tarrant to care for her properly. How will he do? Rated K+

 

Hands Off, Hatter!

 

The Garden was not as pleasant for Alice as she had hoped. Oh, it was beautiful and spacious and the smells were indescribably wonderful, but she felt overly warm instead of refreshed. And so very tired. Not tiredness as in feeling drowsy, but a tiredness that had seeped into her very bones. Tarrant was right. She was tired. But why? She slept well enough. But day by day she was a little more tired and a little more weak than the day before. But now it was a rapid acceleration that began to worry her. She was growing weaker by the hour.

She decided to return to Tarrant. Surely he would know what to do. The tiredness was beginning to affect her legs so badly that they began to tremble. She was suddenly and rapidly weakening and hoped her legs would carry her as far as his workroom. At once she headed back but her body had other plans. She lost consciousness.

********

 

In moments she began to come to. A man, one of the Queen's guards, was scooping her up into his arms. "My lady, you fainted!"

"I'll be all right," she protested. "Put me down."

"No, you are too weak. Even I can see that. I'm taking you to the Queen's doctor at once."

"No...I..."

"You have no say in the matter, my Lady."

He was right. She was too weak to fight him or to walk and he was strong and carried her as if she weighed nothing. He re-entered the Palace and took turns that Alice couldn't keep track of. At last he reached a room where a chubby, elderly man with a white coat and a monocle glanced up.

"What is the nature of the illness?" the doctor inquired.

"This lady fainted in the Garden, sir," the guard said, laying Alice on one of the several cots in the room.

Alice realised she may as well be truthful. "I've just recently returned to Underland," she said, "and it's only been a couple of weeks. But each day I grow more tired and weak. Today I fainted."

"I thought I recognized our Champion," the doctor said with a smile. "I have a theory. I think that since you are from Above and this world is so new for you your body is not adjusting quickly enough."

The doctor studied her face carefully, peering into her eyes, gently touching the black circles beneath them, and then asked her to open her mouth to examine her teeth and gums. He nodded.

"I'll also wager that you always had your nutritional needs met before your return. Do you eat differently here than you did Above?"

Alice pondered. "Yes, of course. But you have all the same foods here that I ate Above. But...but I don't eat them all now. We eat a lot of pastries and fruit and drink juice and tea."

"Ah, as I thought. And, you've been through much physical and emotional turmoil and stress for quite some time, haven't you?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, this should be simple enough to fix. But you need to follow my orders exactly. I can only hope that lunatic Hatter of yours will. I will send for beef and dairy for you and provide you with iron supplements and some vitamin extracts that should be of help. Also, I am going to prescribe a rigid rest and gradual building up of exercise regimen."

"All right."

Suddenly Tarrant came rushing into the room followed by the Queen.

"Sweetling..."

"My dear..." both began at once.

"Silence!" the doctor bellowed, clearly not realizing the Queen had entered. Then he looked horrified. "Your majesty, I bed your pardon."

"Yes, you should. I shall let it pass this time. But do not let it happen again," she said firmly.

Swallowing hard, the doctor nodded.

Alice kept her lips resolutely sealed. Tarrant lay down beside her and hugged her to him, kissing her cheek fervently.

"This woman has been under a great deal of emotional, physical, and psychological turmoil. Moreover, she is not getting the proper nutrients for her body. I'm ordering beef, vitamin supplements, poultry and dairy products for her," the doctor said, writing on a piece of paper rapidly.

"I'll take care of everything," the Queen said.

"I'll tend to her..." Tarrant added and the doctor suddenly rolled him over to face him and stabbed him in the chest with a surprisingly strong index finger.

"She needs a proper diet. She needs a great deal of rest. I'm writing up a proper regimen for her consisting of dietary changes, rest, and moderate exercise that I will modify as she improves. I think she should remain here in the Palace under my care."

"But I want to go home!" Alice cried out. "Please, Queen Mirana, I want to go home!"

Tarrant grinned. "You said 'home!'"

"Yes, yes I did," Alice said with a smile. "Home. With you."

"I think that should be all right," the Queen said, peering into Alice's face with concern. "That is, if you are absolutely certain."

"I am, Queen Mirana."

"I am not convinced," the doctor said. "She is my patient. Do you think I don't know what this Mad Hatter has been doing with her these past weeks? And likely at every available opportunity? She needs rest right now. Complete rest! I don't think he'll be capable of keeping his... beast-like tendencies in check!"

He glared at Tarrant. "Keep your hands off of her. I know you love her but you will be exhausting her beyond measure at this point. She needs rest. Therefore she must remain here."

"I am not a pig!" Tarrant spat venomously. "Yes, I love her, but I want her healthy. I would never do anything to harm her! Ever!"

The two men glared at each other in mutual distrust and anger.

Finally Alice spoke. "Queen Mirana," she said softly, "I know Tarrant. He will do everything the doctor says. He will follow his instructions to the letter. Probably even to my annoyance and frustration! Please, let me go home with him."

The Queen straightened, persuaded. "Doctor, I shall release her to Mr. Hightopp's care along with your instructions. I shall send either you or one of your assistants to see her every day to make sure she is being properly cared for and is recovering. Does that suit you?"

The doctor sighed. "It does. But I may want to check on her myself on occasion."

Alice smiled. "I thank you, doctor, for your concern. I'll be all right. Go ahead and give Tarrant your regimen and come check on me as whenever you like."

The Queen looked to Tarrant, who still was once again holding Alice tightly again him. "Mr. Hightopp, you may take her home now, but in one of my carriages. You don't need to return to work until she is well. Once she is you can immerse yourself into your job with all the enthusiasm you wish."

"Oh, no, he can continue working," Alice said. "I can rest by myself and feed myself at home during the day. I do not need a baby-sitter."

The Queen raised an eyebrow? "Oh, no? The one who doesn't follow official orders and does things her own way? The one who rescued the Hatter when she was supposed to be training to fight the Jabberwocky? Not that it was a bad idea to rescue out Hatter, of course, but that is only one example of how trusted you can be with a "regimen." She sighed. "Perhaps I shall send a maid or two."

"No!" Tarrant protested. "I'm staying with her day and night. I'll return to work when she is recovered."

Alice sighed loudly. "I think I can take care of myself!"

This time all three glared at her. "Fine, have it your way," she grumbled.

"And keep your hands off of her!" the doctor bellowed at Tarrant.

"You'd better hope I keep my hands off of you!" Tarrant bellowed back.

"Stop this at once!" the Queen snapped. They fell silent. "Guard!" she called. "Fetch a carriage!"

********  
Alice was fussed over even in bed. Tarrant bundled her up as if afraid she would freeze to death if she wasn't covered up to her chin. And when dinner time came he insisted on helping her sit up and feeding her from a fork so carefully and slowly, in fear of hurting her, that it took over half an hour just to eat one piece of chicken covered in cheese. And drinking...good heavens! He wouldn't even let her use her own two hands to hold a glass. He insisted on her allowing only him to hold her glass and let her sip.

She didn't mind, however, when the occasional drop or two slid down her chin and he would lick or kiss it off.

"Full service, hmmm?" she asked him with a smile.

"For you, always," he replied with a grin.

"Tarrant?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetling?"

"Kiss me."

He leaned forward eagerly, then stopped. "I...I can't."

"What?"

"I can't. The doctor said I can't let my...amorous...nature harm you."

"Tarrant, I'm only asking for a kiss." She tried to smile as charmingly as possible to sway him.

"I know, but...ah...er...ummmm...I can't deny you just this," he sighed and kissed her. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue across his lips and making him groan. She smiled against his mouth and gently persuaded his lips to part. Their kiss became more passionate and heated.

Alice then reluctantly pulled back. "I'm sorry, Tarrant. I shouldn't tempt you like this. I just can't bear to have no affection with you at all!"

"I know," he sighed, "I can't, either."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"You'll still sleep with me, won't you?"

His eyes glittered and he grinned widely. "Of course! I'll hold you all night long. But nothing inappropriate."

"Of course not."

*********  
Alice woke in the middle of the night, her beloved Tarrant's arms around her and her body spooned against his. He was sleeping and she was restless. But she knew she had to sleep some more. She shifted position a little and suddenly felt a slight bulge against her behind. Tarrant shifted in his sleep as well and got harder.

Oh, no, she couldn't tempt the poor man! Alice reluctantly moved her pelvis forward a little and he continued to sleep. After several minutes she knew that it was all right. The potential crisis was over. Still, sleep did not return easily to her. She couldn't help but imagine his caresses, his kisses, and his lovemaking.

"Fuss and bother!" she muttered irritably.

*******

The next morning she was extremely groggy and weak. Tarrant gently but persistently kept up his attempts to rouse her until she opened her eyes and said his name.

"Sweetling? You don't look well at all! You look even worse! Should I call for the doctor?"

"No, please don't. I just didn't rest well last night, love."

He looked pained. "Do you know why not? Bad dreams? Was I snoring?"

Alice smiled as he helped her sit upright. "No, dear Tarrant, no bad dreams and no, you were not snoring. Last night I was just...restless. I don't know why. I was so tired, but I still couldn't fall asleep and stay asleep. But I am so glad you were with me."

He smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead, the tip of her pert nose, and then her lips. "Very well, I won't call the doctor yet. It has only been one night, after all. Today you'll have everything you need to eat and drink and later, if you are up to it, I'll walk you about the grounds a little. How does that sound?"

Alice sagged back down to the pillow. "Dreamy..." she said. "Thank you for your trouble."

Tarrant could see that she needed more sleep. "No trouble at all, my love. But I'll have to wake you again soon and give you a proper breakfast."

But she was already asleep.

********

"Thackery, the provisions the Queen are sending should be here soon. Be on the lookout. Mally, will you prepare some orange juice?"

His friends nodded. At once they scampered off. Tarrant sat beside the bed and gazed at his sleeping love. She was pale, normally, but now she was positively grey. The black half-circles beneath her eyes were now on her eyelids as well. She was plainly so exhausted he didn't know how she could even move. He was frightened for her. And for himself. He couldn't bear to lose her! But...calm down, he told himself, the doctor said she would be well soon. She just needed a little time to adjust to Underland. But from now on, Tarrant silently vowed, he would keep her dietary needs in mind and make certain she was well nourished. He would not fail her.

Alice's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. "Tarrant? Tarrant, are you here?"

He leaned over her at once. "Right here, sweetling. I've never left your side."

She gave him a weak smile. "I...do I have to eat? Will you help me up?"

He helped her sit up. "You stay here until you've had your breakfast, then we'll see if you can rise."

"Thackery!" he called.

"Yes, yes, we have everything here!"

Thackery and Mally entered, Thackery carrying a tray laden with cheese, fruit, juice, and several vitamin supplements.

"Everything is in order," Mally said. "Alice, I hope you can eat this. The doctor's notes said you have to eat and drink it all." She wrung her tiny hands, worried.

Alice stared down at the tray. Truly, it was a modest breakfast, but at the moment it looked like far too much. "I don't know if I can..."

"Please, just try," Tarrant said softly, his eyes grey with worry. He waved Thackery and Mally away and placed the tray on the bedside table.

First he handed her the supplements and the glass of orange juice and held the glass to help her down them. Alice gagged, but just a little.

Tarrant didn't even ask her what she would like to eat first. He seemed determined to be in charge of her care, so Alice did not question him when he began with a piece of the cheese. He cut it into small pieces and hand-fed her until it was gone.

Alice gasped after she had forced the last piece down. "Please, no more!" she begged.

"But you must!" he said, a pained look on his face. "You must eat all of this!" She had never seen his emerald eyes and the diamond pattern surrounding them so dulled with worry. She felt guilty at once.

"I know, and I will, but just give me a moment."

"Of course." Tarrant left the pieces of pineapple aside for the moment and leaned forward to gently stroke her cheeks. "I hate seeing you like this," he whispered. "But you'll get better. You have to!"

"I will," she assured him. "But I think it may be several days before I am significantly stronger. At his look of doubt she smiled. "Tarrant, I've been through much worse and survived, remember? Believe me, I will recover from this."

"Promise?"

"I promise!" She took his hand and kissed it, then each fingertip in turn. Then she turned his palm upwards and kissed it, then cradled his cupped hand to her cheek. "I promise, my Tarrant."

He blinked back tears. "I love you so so so much! I...I can't bear even the thought of losing you!"

"My dear Hatter," she murmured into his palm, "you won't be rid of me so easily. Calm yourself. Everything will be fine. I didn't return here just to leave you again!"

His swore he felt his heart melt as she kissed his palm again and held it to her cheek. But at last he had to gently pull away. "You...you must eat some more now."

"As you wish," she said. And he slowly fed her the pineapple. By the time she was drinking the juice she was feeling a little better.

"Tarrant, I feel chills, but good chills. Do I look better?"

He studied her face closely. "Not overmuch, but your eyes are a little brighter." He cheered considerably. "It seems that mean old doctor was right after all!"

Alice giggled. "Of course he is! But please, help me to stand. My body is sore and cramped from being in bed for so long. If I can't walk far, will you at least help me to the sofa?"

"Of course! I'll carry you if I must!" He positively beamed with delight to be of service.

With his help she was actually able to guide them to the front door, which she opened. She clung to the frame and closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the morning breeze on her face and in her hair. Tarrant gently forced her hands away from the door frame and supported her himself, standing behind her and letting her lean back onto him and wrapping his arms around her. He smiled to see her enjoying the cool breeze.

"I'm sure that does feel good," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, yes. It is so refreshing!"

"Would you like to sit outside?" he asked her. "The tea table isn't far. You can sit in my lap and we can enjoy it together!"

Alice didn't argue. She knew he would not listen if she suggested he go off and do something else. He plainly wanted to remain with her, and truthfully, if their positions were reversed she would do the same for him. Willingly and joyfully.

"Yes, please!" He helped her to his chair and sat, pulling her onto his lap so she could lean backwards again him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

Tarrant was silent, just enjoying the peace and intimacy of the moment. He kissed her cheek and kept his arms around her. She sighed and smiled. They sat this way for perhaps half an hour and suddenly Tarrant noticed that Alice's head had slipped a little. He grinned. She was fast asleep.

He kissed the top of her head. "That's it, sweetling, rest some more, in my arms, in my arms" he softly crooned, rocking her gently..

********

When Alice awoke she was back in bed and Tarrant was busying himself preparing her lunch.  
She groaned. More food? When would it end?

He heard her and whirled around to face her. "Sweetling? It's time for your lunch. There is a beef and cheese sandwich, an orange, and herbal tea."

"It smells good, but I just don't have any appetite," she said, then quickly added, "I'm sorry, my love, I'm being difficult. Of course I'll not cause you any trouble."

He leaned over her and felt her forehead, then stroked her cheek. He finished by brushing his index finger over her lips. "Hush, dear, I understand. And you are not difficult. You are ill. And you are a model patient!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I am difficult. You are just too kind to admit it!"

"You certainly are not. Now, just start with this." He had already cut her sandwich into small bite-sized pieces and touched one to her lips. Come on, sweetling, open up!"

Suddenly Alice had a flash of memory and began to laugh. Tarrant looked puzzled. She continued to laugh until tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry," she gasped, "I was just remembering the first time we...made love. I remember thinking to myself about my body, 'just open up already!'"

He laughed, too, dropping the piece of sandwich onto her breast. "Oops! Clumsy me!" And he began to reach for it, then changed his mind and bent down and retrieved it with his teeth. He moved it to Alice's mouth and she took it from his into hers.

"Hmmmm...I like this way of serving," she murmured seductively. "It is so much more...tempting to me!"

Tarrant grinned and his emerald eyes glittered happily. "It is my pleasure. However, I'm responsible for your care and neither one of us can become too tempted."

Alice sighed and licked his lips. He didn't pull away. "I know. But I can't help it! It hasn't been long at all and already I miss our intimacy! I mean, we don't have to always make love, but I want to be held, and you do that. But then I want to kiss you, and when you do I can't help but want to go...well..further."

"Oh, I know, sweetling," he said softly, his eyes darkening with desire. "I had a dream last night that I was about to make love to you then remembered that I couldn't and had to will myself back into sleep."

Alice's eyes widened. "That was no dream! I woke up and when I shifted position you...ah...well, your body betrayed a sign of...willingness. I pulled a little away from you and heard your breathing seem to deepen just a little more and then I knew for certain that you were sleeping again and safe from my...carnal desires."

He blushed. "I'm sorry, sweetling! That isn't something I can control. But I'll try to! For you I'll try to, I will!"

Alice's blue eyes sparkled for the first time in days. "It's all right! It wasn't as if it were easy for me, either! Thoughts of us...well..you know, kept me awake for quite some time!"

Tarrant took a piece of sandwich and fed it to her the same way as before. While she was chewing it he smiled. "Ah, love, you'll have to overcome your vocabularial, is that a word, Alice? Your vocabularial shyness when we speak of our lovemaking. Perhaps another game of "Truth or Dare" will help, hmmm?"

"Oh, no! I'm not playing that again. At least not until I'm hale and hearty and ready for your razor-sharp wit!"

"Ah, my wit, sweetling? You continuously surprise me with yours! Oh, but in the most delightful ways!"

Alice sighed in pleasure as he fed her another piece of sandwich from his lips. Suddenly Mally appeared in the doorway. "Hatter! Don't do that! Stop that at once!"

Tarrant reflexively switched to a defensive mode. He clasped Alice in his arms, pressing her head against his chest and said, "no! Mine! I'm taking care of her!"

Mally sighed loudly. "I know, I know, but remember what the doctor said."

Alice's mouth was muffled against Tarrant's chest but she managed to mumble loud enough to be heard. "It's all right, Mally. We are perfectly in control. You have to allow us some affection!"

"Very well, but I'll be keeping an eye on you two. You have to get well." She scurried away.

Tarrant released her. "Damnable mouse! Does she really think I'd do anything to harm you? Does she?"

"Of course not, Tarrant. I think she's just worried by my becoming so ill after being back for such a short time. She's a friend and friends care and worry, my lovely Hatter."

Tarrant pondered her words. "I bow to your wisdom, sweet Alice. Shall we go on?"

"Yes, let's!"

And he continued to feed her the lunch in a most delightful way. Several times he managed to snake his tongue into her mouth for a passionate kiss, but they did not lose control over themselves. All in all, it was quite a pleasant lunch. For both of them.

********

The next several days passed slowly for Alice. She was anxious to get better and hated being in bed so much. Her appetite and strength were slowly returning, but she was still frustrated that she was still weak. However, she was determined after having her breakfast that this day she would get up, get dressed and get about.

Alice awoke from her afternoon nap and screamed at the site of two very large emerald green eyes right over hers.

Tarrant drew back quickly. "Sweetling, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.."

"Oh...Tarrant!" she gasped. "You startled me!" But then she giggled. "I know you didn't mean to. I just woke up and all I saw was eyes! It's actually pretty funny now!"

"I guess I was watching you too closely?" he asked, wringing his hands, but he was smiling slightly.

"I'd say so! You can just sit in the chair if you feel you need to watch me sleep."

"Very well. But what can I do for you now, my Lady Alice? I live to serve," he said, removing his hat to perform a deep vow.

"Well, I suppose by helping me into my clothing."

"We are here for that, my lady," a feminine voice called from the Tarrant's front door.

Alice and Tarrant stared at each other. "Who is that?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't know..."

Two women entered the room, dressed in crisp white. They were both young, blonde women with a serious, businesslike air. "I am Harriet and this is Selima. We were sent by the Queen to tend to your more intimate needs, my lady."

They bowed in unison. "Intimate needs?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, such as dressing, bathing, your hair, anything you need that you cannot do alone right now. We are also to report to the Queen and the doctor as to precisely how well Mr. Hightopp is following the doctor's regimen and if you are improving." Harriet said, her voice becoming warmer.

"Not to worry, my dear, we'll take good care of you. You look like you could use a nice, comfortable bath and shampoo, am I right?" Selima asked.

Alice nodded. That would indeed feel wonderful. It had been several days, after all and a good bath and hair washing would feel so good!

"I can do all that!" Tarrant protested.

Selima shook her head. "Perhaps, but that is a lady's function. You stick to meals and her resting and exercise. We'll take care of the rest. We think it..." and there was no mistaking the firmness of her tone what her meaning was, "best if we tend to her more intimate needs."

Alice couldn't help but smile a little, but then she caught Tarrant's hurt look. "Oh, don't be unhappy, my love, you'll have plenty of time soon to tend to me in any way you like!"

He grinned broadly and the ladies blushed. "My lady!" Selima gasped.

"Well, we are lovers, you know."

"Bond-mates," Tarrant said. "You do understand the concept?"

They both rolled their eyes. Of course they did. Harriet took his arm and pushed him towards the doorway. "Show me to your bathing room, if you even have one."

"Of course we have one! We aren't pigs, you know!"

"We know she isn't, but we don't know about you yet. Lead on! And I'd better find plenty of towels and soap! And a comb would be nice," she concluded, critically eying his tangled mess of frizzy orange hair.

He guided the ladies to the unusually large bathing room of the cabin. He had several very large tubs, racks and racks of towels, boxes of soap, and other boxes filled with brushes and combs and various other personal sundries.

"Well, this exceeded my expectations," Harriet said. "Now, do you have running water or..."

"Of course! What do you..."

"Shoo shoo! Go away now," Harriet said as Alice and Selima entered the room. "Just go and fetch something for the lady to wear when we are done, and, mind you, nothing inappropriate!"

Tarrant had the good sense to just do as he was told. He mumbled all the way to the wardrobe room. "They think I can't take care of my sweetling...what do they know! I should just kick them out and..." And then he remembered that the Queen had sent them. The Queen meant well and he supposed that bathing his love would be very difficult for him to do without thinking of other things he would like to do with her besides...

He sighed and wished he had been able to finish making Alice some clothing. As it was, however, she didn't have any and the tea dress was unfinished at the castle. Ah, well, he would find her something from his own wardrobe.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. He rushed to answer it. Another maid had arrived and had a large box with her. "Mr. Hightopp? The Queen asked me to deliver these to the Lady Alice."

"Of course, thank you! Thank the Queen!" he said, taking the box. He bowed and the maid curtseyed and returned to her carriage.

Tarrant opened the box. Though touched by the Queen's kindness he couldn't help but feel annoyed that inside were clothes for a lady. Skirts, dresses, blouses, shoes, stockings, and even a few hats. But...hats he had made! Hats he had made for Alice but hadn't had the chance to give her because she had left Underland. That made everything all right. They were here now.

He selected a light outfit for her. A pale blue skirt and white lace-up blouse, sheer stockings and appropriate underwear, and comfortable shoes that were as light as slippers, but not a hat, however. He saw some hair items in the box, also, and selected silver combs for her hair instead.

"Lovely! I think she'll like this."

********

Alice lay back in the tub and let the ladies clean her. "Really," she mumbled, "this is embarrassing. I should..."

"Hush!" Selima said. "You are weak and ill. Even we can plainly see that. Just let us take care of you. Close your eyes and try to relax."

Alice obeyed. It did feel good. She allowed the warmth of the bath to soothe and relax her. She just hoped she wouldn't fall asleep again.

********

Tarrant waited for what seemed like forever before he dared to enter the bathing chamber. Alice was standing in the tub, aided by Selima, and Harriet was pouring a rinsing bucket down over her. He stood silently in awe at the site of the water sluicing down Alice's luscious body, rinsing off the soap. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to enjoy the sensation. Well, so did he. Too much.

He quickly backed out of the room and willed his erection to subside. "She's sick! You can't be a pig!" he scolded himself. After a few minutes of deep breathing and visually imagining himself plunging into cold water he was able to make a respectable entrance. Alice was now wrapped in towels and seated on a dressing chair while Selima carefully combed out her long golden hair.

"I...I have her clothing," he suddenly said.

Alice looked over to him and smiled. "Thank you, beloved." Then she saw the outfit. "But..."

"The Queen sent clothes for you. But don't worry, I'm going to make you more! So much more! And more hats, too!"

Alice laughed. "My lovely Hatter, come here!"

He did, gladly. He knelt by her side and Alice stroked his face and then kissed him. "You are so sweet, dearest, and I adore what you selected. Comfortable and pretty, both. Thank you."

"And there are silver combs for your beautiful hair. Do you like them? These are from the Queen but I want to buy you more."

"They are lovely, but if you buy me more I'll be happier yet, because you selected them. But let's not worry about such things for now. I want to get dressed. I feel better and would like to walk about the grounds a little."

"Get out!" Harriet ordered Tarrant. "We'll dress her. And don't come back in here. We'll only be a few minutes. Now, shoo!"

"Harriet!" Tarrant scolded. "It's our home!"

"You are in our charge. And, like I said, we'll only be a few minutes."

Tarrant sighed and rose to his feet. He bowed before Alice, pointedly ignoring the maids. "I shall await you eagerly, my sweetling."

********

Tarrant enjoyed Alice walking by his side once more. She clung to his arm and they walked slowly about the grounds. Alice loved lingering by the endless flowers, both sentient and non-sentient. The sweet smell made her feel more alive than she had in days. And she felt stronger, too. And with her Tarrant by her side, more beautiful and more loved than ever.

She suddenly stopped.

"Sweetling, are you well?"

She didn't reply. She slid her arms around his neck and he leaned down into her kiss. She continued kissing him and he kissed her back, so happy that he couldn't think straight. She caressed the back of his neck and slid one hand into his hair. She loved to comb her fingers thru his unruly curls and he liked it, too. It always gave him pleasant shivers.

At last she sighed happily and drew back. "Thank you," she said simply.

He was astounded. "For what?"

"For loving me. For taking care of me. For making me feel things I never thought I could ever feel. For making me feel worthwhile again when I so feared failing Underland. And for making me feel beautiful and desirable. And not only that, but you love me, for who I am. Not just because of how I look or that I can kill a giant beast. All the good with all the bad. The entire package that is me."

Tarrant was so touched he didn't know what to say. She was saying things like this to him? A simple, not even terribly good-looking hatter? A semi-lunatic one at that? A man who couldn't wield a sword or be a diplomat? A man who allowed their early friendship to progress far enough to force her to risk her life to rescue him from the Queen of Hearts?

"Sweetling...I don't know what to say. Yes, yes, I do, in fact. I am not worthy of you. I never have been. But you've seen beyond all my faults and failings to what's in my heart. And that has been enough for you. For that alone I'll love and worship you forever." Then he saw tears in her eyes.

"No, no tears, sweetling, unless they are happy ones. I am happy. I've never been happy in my life until you came along. I was content, but never truly happy. You once told me all about yourself, all that you know. About your world and your family and your society. And you turned down scores of suitors for me! If you didn't truly have the most wonderful heart in all of creation, would you have done that? And would you have accepted the love of a lunatic hatter in a strange world? Accepted me as your bond-mate? And soon I hope you'll accept me as your..." He stopped. "I can't. It's to be a surprise. I can't ask...I mean, reveal it yet."

Alice smiled and kissed him once more. "Oh, Tarrant! I couldn't love you more! And I couldn't be happier, either! Well, I say that but it isn't quite true. I'm always happier the next day with you. And then the next, and the next."

Hatter embraced her harder and kissed her passionately. "I do so love you, Alice Kingsley of London. I'll always love you. And know this, my home is with you, here or Above. Or anywhere in Time and Space. I'll follow you anywhere, even into death and beyond. Even into a place where I couldn't make hats."

Alice giggled again. "Oh, Tarrant! I...I love you!" She wiped away her tears. "May we sit down? I need a rest."

"Of course." They sat and he pulled her against his chest. "You seem better, sweetling. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. Stronger. Still a little weak and over-tired, but much better."

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"As a matter of fact," Alice said, "I think I feel well enough to..."

"To?" Tarrant prompted.

"To be with you tonight."

"Are...are you sure? The doctor said..."

"I'm fine. And forget what the doctor said. Tonight you're all mine, Tarrant!"

And she kissed him so deeply and passionately that he didn't question her. Tonight he would be able to put his hands anywhere on her that he pleased! The doctor had no say in that anymore!

********

I hope you enjoyed this snapshot of Alice still adjusting to her new world and life with Tarrant Hightopp. All comments and criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
